


You Will Serve Under Me

by Soquilii9



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soquilii9/pseuds/Soquilii9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an Alternate Universe, the situation on board Voyager takes an unexpected turn.</p><p>DISCLAIMER: Paramount owns the characters and the premise behind Star Trek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Will Serve Under Me

In a startling turn of events, the first mission of the new Starship _Voyager_ had failed.

The Starfleet crew, specifically chosen for the mission, was to capture a cell of Maquis renegades and rescue Tuvok, the Captain’s Vulcan security officer who had been working undercover. Both the Maquis ship _Liberty_ and _Voyager_ had been swept 70,000 light-years away by a mysterious entity called the Caretaker. Now, after having escaped the entity and his underground realm of the Ocampa people - and destroying the array he had forged to keep those gentle people from Kazon attack - _Voyager_ had been captured by the Maquis Captain, Chakotay.

Forty-nine Maquis crewmen beamed to _Voyager_ just before Chakotay rammed the _Liberty_ into the Kazon vessel. The transporter beam caught him at the instant before the two ships exploded. The Starfleet transporter personnel had already been taken hostage and the other members of his Maquis cell were working their way through the ship, herding everyone into the cargo hold. Making the most of their few numbers, the Maquis soon had the larger complement of Starfleet personnel under tight control, all except the bridge. Chakotay, a little worse for the wear, Ayala, B’Elanna Torres, Chell and Tuvok immediately made their way to that location. The bridge would be the last stronghold of the ship. If possible, they would subdue Captain Janeway before she ordered the ship to self-destruct. Most Starfleet Captains fell back on this procedure before they would suffer the loss of their ship.

‘I’ll take her,’ Ayala volunteered from within the turbolift.

Chakotay nodded. ‘She’s lost her First Officer, and I think her pilot. We’re looking at three, maybe four people at the most. Restrain them. Not kill – _restrain_. We may need them. We didn’t stand a chance getting back home on the _Liberty_ – you know that _._ I want this ship!’

As they made ready, the turbolift doors opened.

Captain Janeway, standing near Harry Kim’s ops position, reacted in an instant to the intrusion, but was quickly taken into custody, held tightly by Ayala as Chell held a phaser to Kim’s throat.

Aware that her ship was being overrun by Maquis, she had locked out her command codes and had been in the process of ordering self-destruct as anticipated, but the battered bridge, damaged during the wild ride to the Delta Quadrant, was slow to respond.

She spied her undercover security officer Tuvok entering upon the heels of Chakotay and sent him a surreptitious glance. The glance did not go unnoticed however, for as he quietly and carefully aimed his weapon at Chakotay, Torres, the quick-thinking half-Klingon engineer, stunned Tuvok with her phaser. She wheeled and dropped Tom Paris, on board as a collaborator, just as quickly. Chakotay, startled by this unexpected turn of events, shot a questioning look at B’Elanna, who merely repositioned her phaser to cover the inert men.

‘You might check your personnel a little closer after this, Chakotay,’ B’Elanna cautioned. ‘I’m sure the Captain can verify that you’ve had a traitor on your hands all this time. Not to mention _him_ ,’ she pointed in disgust at Paris. Chakotay disarmed and hauled Tuvok against the bulkhead and dragged Paris to join him, leaning one against the other. Chell forced Harry Kim down beside them and hovered over the three men. Harry glared up at Chell defiantly. The bridge was secure.

Chakotay peered at the unconscious Tom Paris. ‘So _this_ is where you ended up, you bastard. You deserted us and here you are, ready to betray me again as you did before - for latinum, most likely. As for Tuvok…I would have trusted him with my life. And here he is, trying to take it.’ Chakotay regarded the Vulcan sadly. ‘Watch them, Chell,’ he ordered. A man only stunned could come to fast, and he was aware of the Vulcan’s strength. They couldn’t relax – not yet. Not for a long time.

He spoke a few words to his engineer, B’Elanna Torres. Turning to Captain Janeway, who stood clamped in Ayala’s grip, momentarily defeated but not yet vanquished, he spoke with impeccable courtesy. ‘Captain Janeway, I hereby take this ship and your command. Your crew is in good hands, well taken care of, but locked down in the cargo bay. As you can see,’ he gestured, ‘the bridge is ours.’ He gestured toward Tuvok. ‘I recruited this Vulcan. According to B’Elanna, you know him. Who is he?!’

Captain Janeway held her head high. ‘He is Tuvok, my Chief of Security. He was on your ship, undercover, on my orders - to aid in your capture.’

‘Then, as they say, I’ve turned the tables, haven’t I, Captain?’ His dark eyes taunted her. ‘I’ll need your command codes.’

‘I’ll destroy this ship before I give you those codes,’ she spat defiantly. ‘There’s no way in hell you can pilot Voyager with only fifty crewmen. You need me. You need my crew.’

‘You underestimate the Maquis. We’ve learned to use precious few people to damned good advantage. We’ve had to. What have you had to do, Captain? Pilot a ship of luxury, plenty of food in your belly, to track us down like criminals when you know we’re in the right?’

‘I don’t know any such thing… Mr. …Chakotay, is it? I’m a Starfleet officer, Captain of this vessel. And I. Will. Never. Yield.’

He came as close as he could, right in her face. She leaned back as far as possible in Ayala’s firm grip. Chakotay looked her up and down, tracing a bold finger along her Captain’s pips. ‘And I say this to _you_ , Captain. _I_ have your vessel now. _You_ will serve _under me_.’

He issued orders for the Captain and her remaining crew to be locked down in the cargo bay. ‘B’Elanna, you belong in Engineering. Get Dalby up here.’

‘I can come up with _creative_ a lot better now with a ship like this, Chakotay.’ She grinned at him as she shoved Harry into the turbolift. Ayala steered Janeway in then dragged Tuvok beside her. She knelt by her old friend, glaring daggers at her captors. Chell, the blue-skinned Bolian, followed with Paris unceremoniously draped over his shoulder.

~ ~ ~

As the turbolift doors closed, Chakotay surveyed the now quiet bridge – _his_ bridge. He made the rounds, checking all instruments. Dalby would be his pilot. He could handle tactical and the Captain’s chair. To hell with security, Starfleet was locked down; he wouldn’t need a security officer. He’d have to keep several guards posted, that was all. He might not need tactical if he avoided trouble. He’d throw the Starfleet Book of Regulations out the airlock; this ship’s only mission was to get home. He’d accomplish that by any means necessary, hopefully in time to use this very ship against the war with the Cardassians. What a formidable weapon he had now at hand! Chakotay was under no illusion that years lay ahead in the long journey home, but he had no qualms about seeking out and using alien technology, perhaps finding stable, commercial wormholes. They’d likely require permits – no matter - he’d find his way past them; he’d done it before. If, during that time, the Starfleet crew wanted to fall in line, fine. If not, living conditions were going to get tough for them down in the cargo bay – very tough.

He closed his eyes and threw his head back, raising his arms in thanks to the spirits who had helped him obtain this fine vessel. It would serve him well.

~ ~ ~

_‘Please state the nature of the medical emergency.’_

‘I have some burns from transporting through an explosion,’ Chakotay stated.

‘I see.’ said the reactivated EMH. ‘Didn’t I just treat you for a broken leg?’

‘Yes, you did, Doctor. If you don’t mind, I’m in a hurry.’

The EMH ran a regenerator over the damaged skin of Chakotay’s arms and thighs. ‘Have we been in another battle? Or have we been sent careening through outer space again? No one ever informs me of these matters… I simply take each case as they come staggering through the doors…’

‘Never mind that now. There have been some changes. I need to ask where your loyalties lie.’

‘I gather the Maquis have taken the ship.’

‘Affirmative.’

‘Then my loyalties lie with whoever activates my program. The Hippocratic Oath takes precedence over the fact that the Federation designed and built me. Federation technology makes my program possible.’

‘That’s rather ambiguous, Doctor.’

‘Then I’ll clarify. As Napoleon once said, _God is on the side of the strongest battalion_. As am I.’

‘Noted.’

‘One word of caution, sir. Captain Janeway will use any means necessary to retake this ship.’

Chakotay grinned. ‘Thanks for the warning.’

~ ~ ~

The following day, feeling much better, Chakotay paid his first visit to the captured crew. The 24-hour guard he had ordered strained manpower somewhat, but it was well worth it. He noted with satisfaction the four phaser rifles aimed at the milling group of uniformed crew as the pneumatic doors opened to admit him. Further precautions had been taken to remove all traces of technology from the cavernous cargo bay as well as from its frustrated occupants. Nothing would be allowed to remain with which to manufacture any sort of weapon. The crew no longer had communicators. They were allowed bedding, clothing, and facilities for basic sanitation only. No sonic showers or replicators were permitted. Meals would be prepared and delivered. One large, partitioned room had been constructed for their needs – that was all. Coming from a world where scrounging for a meal and a bed was routine, Chakotay thought they had it rather cozy.

The Captain ordered the crew to fall in. To his surprise, however, the first person to approach him was not Captain Janeway but the little Talaxian who, along with his lover, Kes, had merely come along for the ride. Completely intimidated by the big Indian, he nonetheless had the courage to request that he and Kes be allowed to leave the ship. Chakotay vetoed it. ‘We need a cook, and I hear you’re qualified. Interested?’

‘W-with all due respect, Capt – er – Mr. Chakotay, we’d rather take our chances out there than in here. You _Mah-keez_ and these _Federations_ don’t seem to be getting along very well. Where will that leave Kes and me?’

‘A lot safer than _out there_ , my friend,’ replied Chakotay, placing a hand on the little man’s shoulder. ‘I can assure you of your safety, because you’re not Starfleet. You’re not my enemy – that is, until you’ve proven you’re my friend. We’re shorthanded as I’m sure you’re aware. We need a cook. We can’t constantly drain power with the replicators. And, we’ll be stopping every so often for supplies for your kitchen.’

‘Y-Yes, sir. Of course. Kes and I will see to it that your needs are met. Thank you for letting us live.’

Chakotay grinned. ‘Now, you’re free to leave the cargo bay. Find yourselves some quarters. Make yourselves at home. Then get dinner ready. We’re all famished.’

Kes and Neelix cast a sad glance back at the Starfleet crew, standing at attention behind them, then reluctantly, left.

~ ~ ~

‘Now,’ began Chakotay, addressing the crew, ‘let’s see if we can’t get things organized. As my prisoners, you’ll be given everything you require…’

‘We _require_ the return of my _ship_ ,’ interrupted Captain Janeway sternly.

‘Everything _but_ that,’ he grinned. Chakotay watched her come striding toward him. She was all Captain. Commanding, authoritative, yet deliciously feminine. He was struck, now that he had time to notice, how petite she was. All that power in such a small frame. Damn, the spirits smiled on him today. With a new, pristine, and powerful ship in his possession and dinner in the making, Chakotay was already in a good mood, and now this intelligent, lovely little lady with whom he could match wits. It was good – very good.

She met his engaging smile with a stern countenance.

‘You are aware, of course, that the first duty of prisoners is to escape.’

‘Believe me, Captain, I have been where you are. Everything you could possibly plan for and execute has already been taken into consideration.’

He stepped past her and raised his voice so the rest of the crew could hear. ‘As you can see, you have been isolated from all of your technology. You’re all going to have to make the best of your living quarters here. It’s either stay with Voyager or be put off at the next habitable planet. But like us, I’m sure you want to get home. It may take several years, but you can trust me to find a way. Meanwhile, I suggest you make a decision as to what you want to do. Those who want to join my crew will have to prove yourselves worthy. I will take only one candidate at a time. That candidate, once he leaves this cargo bay, will not be allowed back in. It’s true that we can use your expertise and your manpower. Still, you must earn the right to work. Any candidate who fails to show loyalty to the Maquis will be put off at the next M-Class planet.’

‘This is _completely_ unacceptable!’ Janeway protested vehemently.

‘May I remind the former Captain that she is no longer in charge? And I am not proposing anything. I’m _telling_ you, this is how it’s going to be.’

His eyes swept the assemblage. He estimated about 150 people. Damn, it was going to be tough keeping them under control, despite his many precautions. He paused, considering. The best way to control a beehive is to capture the queen. He turned back to the Captain.

‘Allow me to rephrase, Captain Janeway. Why don’t we discuss the situation over dinner?’

‘I will remain with my crew, thank you.’

‘I’ll allow you to leave here long enough to have dinner with me. It might smooth negotiations, don’t you think?’

 _He didn’t like to see her mouth thin into a straight line. She looked better with the lips relaxed; it softened her features. Her hair would look better loosened, her back not so straight. Damn, she was attractive._ Chakotay liked strong women.

‘I see nothing to negotiate. Thank you for the invitation, but I would prefer to remain with my crew.’

 _Attractive and stubborn._ ‘I’m afraid the invitation is not subject to cancellation, Captain. You _will_ come with me.’ He pulled his phaser and aimed it at her. Behind him, the combined intake of many breaths told him the crew fully expected him to shoot her there and then. Several of her crew ran forward in an effort to defend the Captain, but Suder, Jonas and two other Maquis stationed on platforms overhead held phaser rifles trained on the crew, ready for anything. Captain Janeway pulled her uniform straight and marched out of the cargo bay with a phaser at her back.

In the corridor, Chakotay holstered his phaser, shortening his stride to match hers. Keeping a firm grip on her arm, he escorted her to the mess hall. She had no choice but to follow. She hadn’t advanced to her current rank without combat training; she _could_ have landed a kick in a delicate area, but for the moment she was still outmanned and outgunned. Better to wait and see what the enemy proposed. The safety of her crew came first.

~ ~ ~

Neelix was busily brewing and frying and tasting, having set up his mess kitchen in a remarkably short time. Chakotay complimented him on it, and on the savory aromas emanating from the steam rising from the pots.

‘Thank you, Mr. Chakotay…’

‘Just call me _Chakotay_ , Neelix.’

‘Of course. Well, as I was saying, sir, I’ve been used to doing things quickly, when you come from this area of the quadrant, you have to be ready for anything.’ Neelix was nervous being in the presence of the Captain, now being held prisoner on board her own ship. Not sure yet where his loyalties should lie, he nevertheless respected her, grateful that she had been instrumental in rescuing Kes, the love of his life, from those nasty Kazon.

Neelix set two steaming bowls before the Captain and the Maquis Commander, who didn’t seem much like a criminal, for all that he was holding Captain Janeway hostage. He was rather a likeable fellow. After he made sure they had everything they needed, he turned off his kitchen and left.

Chakotay gestured for her to begin. ‘It’s my favorite - mushroom soup. I had a kilo of them in my pack and donated them for dinner. Probably the last I’ll see of them for a while, so enjoy them.’

Captain Janeway, reluctant to partake of the enemy’s bread, hesitated. Then she unfolded her napkin and removed a single spoon.

‘Sorry, Captain, I asked Neelix not to give you any other utensils…and I want that one back.’

‘You’ve thought of everything, haven’t you, Mr. Chakotay?’ she remarked in clipped tones.

‘Not everything. That’s why I hoped we might talk and come to an understanding. My people call it _making medicine_.

‘The Native American people of the Central Americas on Earth. As it says in your intelligence file.’

‘That’s right.’

‘My ancestors came from Ireland.’

‘Oh?’

‘Yes, an incredibly bullheaded race.’

Chakotay let out a laugh and covered his mouth with his napkin. _Witty with one hell of a sense of humor._ He was gratified to see that Captain Janeway had at last begun to eat, and that she was apparently enjoying the soup. Neelix had made it too thick; it was more of a stew – but it was still delicious.

‘I can see that in you,’ he replied after he got his laughter under control.

‘I _must_ protest this treatment of my crew,’ said Janeway, getting back to basics. ‘You can’t possibly keep them – us – locked down in that hold for as many years as I think it’s going to take to get back to the Alpha Quadrant. Do you realize just how far away is 70,000 light-years?’

‘Of course I do, Captain. This is just a preliminary tactic, to make sure my people come out ahead. We’ve gotten the short end of the stick for too long.’

‘I don’t propose to discuss the political situation of Cardassia versus the Federation and why the Maquis feel they must form a vigilante group,’ she said. ‘My concern is with the here and now. This is _my_ ship, Mr. Chakotay. I want my command back and I want my crew released. If your plan is to _make medicine_ , very well. We both know the quandary we are in. I propose we combine our efforts and our crews to get home.’

‘A logical solution, as your Mr. Tuvok would undoubtedly say,’ replied Chakotay. ‘I’d like to see it come to that, but it’s going to take a higher level of cooperation than I think either of our crews possess. Frankly, with tensions what they are, I don’t see how it would work.’

After only a few spoonfuls of the soup, Captain Janeway set her plate aside, wiped her spoon and handed it with a flourish to Chakotay.

‘Sorry, Captain, but you’d be surprised what an ingenious weapon can be made from something like this.’

‘It would work if you would agree to join your crew with mine. One crew. A Starfleet crew.’

Chakotay’s face clouded. ‘What makes you think any one of my people would go along with that?’ he asked angrily.

‘All right – let’s hear _your_ ideas.’

‘Lose the uniforms. Lay aside our differences, at least until we get home. Organize a community ship. Led by me.’

‘The operation of this ship requires more structure than that, Chakotay. A hierarchy. Starfleet provides that structure. You should know – you went to the Academy. You had a good record there – you swore an oath, the same one we took; you know we can’t turn our backs on that!‘

 _‘I_ did - and for damned good reason.’

Disgusted, Janeway rose from her seat. ‘I’m afraid we’re getting nowhere _making medicine_ ,’ Mr. Chakotay. I request to rejoin my crew.’

He sighed. ‘As you wish. Meanwhile, I advise you to reconsider, Captain.’

‘You didn’t come here to make medicine. You just brought me here to tell me how it’s going to be.’

‘As did you.’

‘Take me to the cargo bay!’

But he had had enough of her for the time being. He ordered Ayala to take her, instead.

~ ~ ~

A surprise awaited him on the bridge. B’Elanna tossed him a padd the moment he stepped off the turbolift.

‘What’s this?’

‘Janeway’s command codes.’

He had once again underestimated his engineer’s expertise. He didn’t ask how she managed to unlock the codes; he only laid a grateful hand on her shoulder. Now they could get the hell out of here.

~ ~ ~

‘Captain, I regret to inform you that the ship is under power. I estimate we are at Warp 7.’

‘I can feel it, Tuvok,’ Janeway said tiredly. ‘They’ve either obtained the command codes or found a way around them. Frankly,’ she sighed, ‘I’m at a loss as to how to proceed. They’ve left us with nothing. I’ll entertain any suggestions.’

The cavernous cargo bay slightly echoed their voices. ‘I regret I have no suggestions to offer at this time, Captain. I further regret my failure to capture Chakotay on the bridge.’

Janeway shook her head, resting her hand lightly on the Vulcan’s arm. No words were needed. Nothing was needed at the moment except a weapon… just one weapon…

~ ~ ~

Several days passed in tedium for the crew of _Voyager_. The cargo bay doors slid open to admit an enormous load of supplies borne on anti-grav units, steered by one Maquis crewman. ‘With Chakotay’s compliments,’ he said. ‘These are the items you are allowed. They should last you two weeks, after which time more supplies will be delivered. Make them last.’

‘What’s your name, crewman?’ asked the Captain. If nothing else she could ascertain the identities of her captors.

‘Lon Suder.’

‘Thank you, Mr. Suder.’

She turned to go back to her temporary quarters, but he stopped her with a bold hand on her arm. In an eerily soft voice, he said, ‘I hear your talk with Chakotay didn’t go very well, Captain.’

‘Excuse me.’ Janeway’s voice was icy as she tried to disengage his hand from her arm.

‘You have to know how to talk to Chakotay,’ he breathed into her face. ‘He likes strong women.’ She pulled away; Tuvok was soon at her elbow. ‘Release the Captain – now,’ he commanded.

‘ _Suder_!!’ Chakotay materialized behind him, jerking him away and shoving him out the door. ‘Back to your station!’

‘Chakotay, if one of your Maquis lays hands on the Captain again, I will kill him,’ Tuvok stated.

‘I don’t hear you, traitor.’ Chakotay refused to look at the Vulcan. ‘Captain, my apologies.’

She waved it off and dismissed Tuvok. The staid but stern-faced Vulcan left the Captain’s side.

‘May I speak to you?’ she asked Chakotay.

‘Have you come to your senses?’

Janeway folded her arms. ‘I beg your pardon.’

‘Sorry, my chief engineer thinks I have a twisted sense of humor.’

‘So do I.’

‘Have you agreed to accept my authority?’

‘ _No_. However, several of my crew have agreed, and they have my permission to leave. They’re tired of living in a cage, and we’re a long way from Starfleet.’

‘I don’t blame them,’ he said sympathetically. ‘Give me the name of just one of them.’

‘Are you sure you’ll only allow one?’

‘Those were the terms.’

‘If you test everyone’s loyalty at that rate, we’ll be home before you’re finished.’

He grinned at her. ‘Good point. But there are fifty of us and one hundred fifty of you. Bad odds. Still, to promote good will, I’ll consent to take three at a time. Crewmen, _not_ officers. Not even Ensigns. I won’t trust officers. Not yet.’

‘Acceptable.’ She called three crewmen over. ‘This is Crewman Ashmore, Crewman Ballard and Crewman Jetal. Each one was assigned to Engineering. They should not be much of a threat to you. And if this ship needs one thing right now, it’s plenty of personnel in Engineering.’

‘Agreed. I don’t intend to stop for any reason except supplies. And if we run into trouble getting them, I want to get out fast. I don’t intend to stop to investigate, explore or respond to pleas for help. No stopping to smell the roses. My job is to get us home.’

‘As you wish. But we’re passing up quite an opportunity to explore uncharted territory.’

‘You heard me, didn’t you?’

‘Yes. I heard you,’ she stated, slowly, glaring at him. She addressed her crewmen. ‘All right – you got what you wanted. Go with the Maquis Commander if that’s your choice. I won’t stop you.’

~ ~ ~

In only a matter of months, more than half of the Starfleet crew had changed colors and gone over to the enemy. Minor adjustments were made but for the most part the transition went smoothly. The dwindling number of Starfleet diehards remained in their cargo bay cage; among them the officers and the Captain, whom all assumed would never assimilate. Chakotay was a frequent visitor, but it seemed the only person he came to visit was Captain Janeway.

‘You know, don’t you,’ he told her one day, ‘we haven’t so much forced your people into this decision as we’ve simply told them our side of it. Starfleet has never told the whole truth about why the Maquis came into being.’

‘You brainwashed them,’ she spat.

‘I wouldn’t call it brainwashing. Just reasoning with them. Starfleet failed the colonists – turned their backs on them. Left them to the Cardassian wolves. The trouble with Starfleet is that it’s always thought of itself as infallible. It’s not.’

She said nothing as he disparaged everything she believed in.

‘What’s the matter, Captain? You don’t care to debate?’

‘It’s in your dossier – you left the Academy. Then you returned. They never should have allowed you back in.’

‘A few of the professors and one coach in particular might agree with you – they came down on me pretty hard. It took me a while to comprehend the intricacies of discipline. Once I got the hang of it, however, I -’

She interrupted him. ‘Suppose we make it back to the Alpha Quadrant. What –‘

‘I’m not going any farther than the Beta Quadrant. When… _if_ we get there,’ he amended, ‘you’ll all be ejected in escape pods – that is, those among you who remain with Starfleet. We’ll piggyback a coded subspace message to let the Federation know where you are to pick you up.’

‘And my ship?’

 _‘My_ ship will be then at my disposal,’ he answered, cryptically.

‘I’ll help the Federation in any way I can to capture you,’ she said, infuriated. ‘You’ll spend your life mining borite!’

He was unperturbed. ‘Excuse me, Captain, but duty calls. I regret we seem to butt heads every time we meet. If you would agree to disagree, we could have dinner together every so often.’

He grinned, turned on his heel and left.

~ ~ ~

Tuvok approached his Captain. ‘If I may be so bold, there is a possible solution to our predicament. The solution lies with you, Captain.’

‘I’m listening, Tuvok.’

‘I am certain you have noticed that the Maquis Commander is quite taken with you.’

‘I’ve noticed. Get to the point.’

‘May I suggest that you request time alone with him. While this may be a most difficult task, the logical course of action would be for you to secure a weapon from your own quarters. If memory serves, you had once told me you had hidden a phaser there.’

‘Take back the ship with one phaser, Tuvok… you’ve never been more illogical.’

‘On the contrary, Captain, one phaser set to kill, aimed at the head of the Maquis Commander, might be sufficient motivation for him to precede you back here. We will do the rest.’

Janeway considered for a moment.

‘Do you understand what I am suggesting, Captain?’

She nodded grimly. ‘Are there enough of us?’

‘As the Maquis would say, we will have to use few people to … _damned good advantage_.’

‘Tuvok, you never cease to amaze me.’

‘Can you do this, Captain Janeway?’

‘I survived a Cardassian interrogation, Tuvok. I escaped - and saved my rescuer - by sinking into a filthy swamp with a only straw in my mouth to breathe through. Seducing this Maquis will not be that difficult.’

~~~

‘I’d like to request another, what did you call it? _Pow-wow_ , Mr. Chakotay,’ Janeway said upon Chakotay’s next visit. It had been a month since Tuvok’s startling suggestion, however, Chakotay had not returned until now. She was beginning to worry that he had put an end to the habit.

He regarded her. ‘To _make medicine_ is for enemies to meet peacefully. But to what end? You’ve made your position clear.’

‘Well, you said something about dinner, if I _agree to disagree_.’

‘All right,' he said.’

‘Before we do, I was going to ask if I could visit my quarters. I have some books. Surely you will grant me that small dispensation?’

‘For the Captain, of course. But I’ll be watching you.’

‘I’ll only take what I need.’

~ ~ ~

The doors to her quarters slid open and they entered together, his hand, as usual, grasping her arm. When she didn’t raise the illumination level, he did so. ‘Computer, lights.’

‘Computer, belay that order.’

Immediately alert, he turned her to face him. The doors slid shut, plunging them into complete darkness. Before their eyes could adjust to starlight through the open, filtered windows, Janeway reached with her free hand and laid it gently against his cheek.

Whether it was the tension that had long been evident between them or some ultimate scheme of hers, Chakotay didn’t know, nor did he care. He released her arm to encircle her with his own. She tiptoed to kiss him. He tangled his free hand in her hair as he returned the kiss, slowly and cautiously at first, then with fierce determination.

 _It’s been a while for him_ , she thought with amusement. And, she had to admit, the same held true for her. But this was serious business.

Backing away, she led him to her bedroom. Her ultimate plan was to tire him - catch him off guard - then she could take the phaser hidden in the cabinet behind her pillow. If this is what had to happen, so be it.

With his hot breath in her ear, she slipped out of her uniform and stood clad in only her Starfleet-issued underwear. He was cautious enough not to allow her to touch his belt; he let go of her only long enough to toss it across the room. He threw his heavy leather vest over it. No words passed between them as she slid her hands beneath the striped shirt, caressing his broad chest, and slid the shirt up over his head. He shrugged out of it. After she removed the rest of his clothing, she invited him down onto her bed with gentle pressure on his shoulders.

~ ~ ~

As he lay waiting, bemused, she stripped, then she straddled his belly, deliberately avoiding the pulsing enlargement at his groin, which now rested against her lower spine. Her hands stroked his chest and shoulders. He watched her face; it gave him no clues as to what she was up to. He had once played poker with a fellow cadet at the Academy whose face was as blank as hers was now. He simply waited.

Her hands were turning him to fire; they slid down his arms and grasped his hands. She lowered her body to kiss him again; he raised his head to meet her lips. She kissed him deeply until he groaned with desire in spite of himself; his hips seemed to have a mind of their own, pressing against her gently in mock thrusts. Swiftly, she raised her hips and lowered them; very slowly impaling herself on him. The sudden sensation manifest itself in his strained face and the slight groans that now emerged from his throat. Prisoner had become captor. She made no move, just hovered over him, gripping his hands, with his hardness deep within her. Finally he could stand it no longer and the powerful muscles of his back lifted her up with his thrusts.

He played her game, though he wanted to pull his hands out from beneath hers to fondle the small breasts. He ached to get his hands on them. Finally she moved above him, and he relaxed and allowed her to seek her own satisfaction. She undulated slowly, deliberately, but without abandon, maintaining control. His breathing escalated. She bent, placing her nipples close to his mouth, and he buried his face between them, gratefully. Releasing his hands, which immediately grasped her buttocks, pressing her to him, she quietly accessed the cabinet door while his attention was so focused on her breasts, and withdrew the phaser.

~ ~ ~

He moved too fast for her to know quite how it happened, but his hand had enclosed hers along with the phaser, gripping painfully, and she was now beneath him. Sweat dripped from his forehead into her hair, and he tried to control his breathing as he now trapped her beneath his big body. She fought him, but he wrestled the phaser from her, deactivated it and tossed it across the room.

Now both her hands were caught in his, in a surprising turn of events she had not anticipated. With his weight on her, she couldn’t move a muscle. She struggled, but the powerful legs pushed hers aside and his member dipped within her again. His movements were a mixture of anger and excitement as he thrust again and again. She was furious, but as it went on, her body took over against her own will, finally gripping her in an orgasm so hard and powerful she could not breathe.

Chakotay didn’t stop, masterfully triggering another orgasm within her, then another. In complete exhaustion and defeat, she now lay in surrender beneath him. Still gripping her wrists, now completely in command of Janeway’s body, her ship, and her crew, the only words spoken between them now came from his lips:

‘As I told you before, Captain -- you will serve under _me_.’

 

The End


End file.
